I Never Knew You
by her porcelain bride
Summary: Ethan finally learns the truth. Gwen sent the information about his paternity to the tabloids, destroying Ethan and Theresa's marriage and ruining her life. Will Gwen lose Ethan?


I Never Knew You

Disclaimer: I do not own passions, or any of the actors portrayed in this story. For if I did, Lindsay Hartley would be my love slave (I'm pro-Theresa, can't you tell?). This story takes place before Theresa married Alistair.

"NO!" Theresa screamed as Gwen burned her last chance to get Ethan back. Gwen cackled and chortled as she mocked Theresa. "Ethan will never leave me now! We're married. He'll believe me over you, I'm not a damn liar like you are! He'll never come back to you, you hopeless little home-wrecker! He's bound to me forever!" Theresa felt her heart shatter with every word because for once, in her whole life, she saw that fate would not help he

"Ooh, Pookie!" Rebeca giggled as her new beau fondled and kissed her. "I have a surprise for you." She teased. She picked up the remote. "A little example of what I'll do to you." She hit play on the remote. Nothing happened. "What?" She huffed. "No, this can't be scratched!" She took the disk out and looked at it. "Oh, it's probably some worthless blank disk!" She exclaimed and threw it aside. It hit a pile of papers in the garbage. "Don't worry baby," Her lover said. "I don't need to see anything other than what you can show me." Rebeca laughed as she and her man went at it.

But afterward, Theresa was there. She still had a hunch.

"Gwen," Ethan called. "Have you found her yet?" He'd looked everywhere for Jane. Even the nannies didn't know where she was. Gwen appeared from a doorway, worried and unmistakably angry. "Theresa must have run away with her!" Gwen exclaimed. "Ethan, we have to call the police. Now!" Ethan examined his wife. She was beautiful, yes, but there was always something about her that reminded him about Theresa.

Oh yea. He still loved Theresa.

He'd never stopped loving Theresa. But Gwen was the one to become pregnant with his child, even though she had a miscarriage that she, to this day, blamed on Theresa. In fact, she blamed everything in the world on Theresa. "Honey, just calm down, I'm sure every thing's fine." "Well, who can we call?" She asked, panic stricken. "Damn that Theresa, she's taken another one of my children. I won't let her take another one of my children!" Ethan held his tongue. Jane was Theresa's child. After Gwen tried to kill Theresa, she took Gwen to court. Rebeca bribed the judge and had Theresa deemed an unfit mother and took away Theresa's child. The judge ruled that it was only temporary, but Gwen was hell-bent on making it permanent.

"Ethan!" Gwen exclaimed. "Call my mother!" Ethan dialed Rebeca, but got no answer. "No Ethan, she has a new number." "Well, what is it?" "I don't know..but I think it might still be on the computer. Please look." Ethan sat down at his computer, but didn't type. He stared into the screen, jaw wide open, speechless. "Ethan, what is it?" Gwen near yelled.

"I told you I didn't do it."

From another room, Theresa appeared with Jane and Little Ethan, her first son. Gwen lunged at her, desperate to get Theresa's child back. "You lied to me." Ethan said in a voice estranged from all emotion. Gwen stopped cold in her tracks. "What?" She stammered. "I wasn't giving up without a fight." Theresa retorted.

Theresa had a hunch that it might have been the wrong disks that Gwen burned. Just to make sure, she crept back into Rebecca's bedroom and found the right disk. She left it on Ethan's computer to make sure he'd find it. "Ethan, let me explain..please." Gwen pleaded. Ethan stared at her, blank and cold. "You've lied about everything, haven't you? Theresa went through Hell because of you. She's taken nothing from you, you've ruined her life. You're just like your mother, a lying whore." He cried. Gwen screeched in pain as she felt her life crash down around her. Ethan approached Theresa. Gwen knew what would happen next. Theresa and Ethan would rekindle their love. After a messy divorce, Ethan would marry Theresa and she'd live the life that Gwen deserved. "Theresa, I"m so sorry." Ethan began. "Please, I never stopped loving you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"No." Theresa replied, not an ounce of remorse on her face.

Gwen and Ethan both were rocked.

"Ethan," Theresa began. "All my life I've loved you. I never stopped loving you. I always stayed faithful to you. You didn't believe me when I told you that it wasn't me that sent that letter. I lost my virginity to Jullian Crane for you. I went to death row for you. I loved you for so many years and despite all I did for you, all I proved to you, all I sacrificed so that maybe one day we could be a family, you chose Gwen over me. And on top of that, you took both of my children away from me. No Ethan. You've made it clear to me that you want to remain faithful to your wife. That you want to remain with her. That you want to stand by her side. That's what you should do then. Stand beside the woman that betrayed you. The woman you chose over the only one who could every love you the way I love you. Everytime you make love to her, I know you'll be thinking of me. You always have. You'll never be able to get through a single day without thinking of me. I don't want you back, Ethan. I just want you to see the woman that is your wife. Really see her."

Theresa took her children and walked to the door.

"My children are coming home with me. Alistar will see to it that I have Jane back. Then I"m leaving. I don't know where I"ll go yet, but I know it will be away from this place."

Theresa took one last look into Ethan's broken, blue eyes. "And to think. All these years that I loved you, I don't think I ever really knew you."

With that, Theresa left them, man and wife, to make a life for herself and her family.


End file.
